Meant to Be
by oldskoolbookworm
Summary: Elizabeth Wakefield has known who she should be with her whole life. When it comes to love, settling isn't an option. A sweet valley story, what was meant to happen in sweet valley confidential.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own sweet valley. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this story. Thanks.

Elizabeth Watts looked across at the handsome man asleep next to her. He was her husband. Elizabeth had loved him ever since she first walked into the WSVU office in college. He was always on her mind. Elizabeth remembered when she first returned from London. Elizabeth was walking through the quad; she had come back to complete her junior year at SVU. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't expecting to see him on campus anymore. But there he was. He was dressed in an Oakland raiders jacket. He was still so handsome. Elizabeth was on the way to the football field to cover the special alumni that had come to speak. Elizabeth has set up a camera and was setting up the microphone on the podium when he approached her.

"Hi Liz, good to see you're back" he exclaimed, gesturing to the microphone. "Now you have to test it"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"I think I remember what you showed me" Elizabeth replied, brightly. He grinned back at her.

"Better let you get back to it then"

Elizabeth watched him go and sighed, she had really missed him...

In her senior year she had let Todd Wilkins in. One-night Todd took her out to dinner, and they headed back to his dorm. Elizabeth and Todd shuffled through the door of Todd's dorm kissing passionately. Elizabeth sat up and watched Todd remove his clothes. Elizabeth noticed a familiar scarf just as Todd had his shirt off. Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach. It was her identical twin sister Jessica's scarf. Elizabeth was speechless, Todd had been cheating on her with Jessica behind her back. Elizabeth slid off the bed, scooping up the scarf with her fingers. Todd went pale.

"Tell me you haven't been cheating on me with my sister" Elizabeth demanded, moving towards her boyfriend. Todd couldn't lie to her anymore.

"I can't, I have been I admit it" Todd confessed. "But Liz, I love you, I've ended it"

"When? How long?" Elizabeth cried. She located her clothes.

"It was a month ago when you were sick and you insisted, I take Jessica with me to that party" Todd exclaimed. Elizabeth's eyes filled with angry tears.

"You can't love me if you cheated on me, you're obviously not happy with me, with us". Elizabeth threw the scarf at him and put on her coat. "We're over". Todd came up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Liz, I don't want it to end this way" Todd begged. Elizabeth glared at him.

"Well it has, I guess now you can have her, you two deserve each other" Elizabeth said venomously. Elizabeth left Todd's dorm, slamming the door behind her. Elizabeth found her keys for the jeep, got in the driver's side, started it up and drove way, not sure where she was headed.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own sweet valley. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this story. Thanks.

Elizabeth sat on the beach, staring out at the ocean, tears streaming down her face. The sound of the crashing waves was doing nothing to soothe her.

Her boyfriend and her identical twin sister had betrayed her.

Elizabeth stood up, raising her head, determinedly.

Elizabeth decided to head to a nearby café and drown her sorrows in coffee and cake.

Elizabeth looked at the tv that was on not far from her. Then she saw him. He was on TV, being interviewed by ESPN, the game was the next week, so was her graduation.

Elizabeth sighed and headed back to SVU, ready to keep working until she graduated.

For that week, Elizabeth buried herself in her studies, nailed her exams, she was the valedictorian.

Elizabeth wasn't speaking to Jessica or Todd. Jessica kept trying, but Elizabeth didn't listen.

Elizabeth went to write her speech for graduation but was lost. She sent him the invite, hoping he would come.

Elizabeth went back to the beach. She was staring at the blank page in front of her when someone approached her.

"You know, you can't go up there with a blank page" A deep voice teased, Elizabeth recognised that voice, she could recognise it in her sleep.

Elizabeth looked up, staring into his warm brown eyes. Elizabeth tried to stand but her knees were wobbly beneath her. He caught her in his strong arms and Elizabeth collapsed, bursting into tears. He held her tightly, letting her cry.

"It'll be okay Liz" He reassured her. Elizabeth shook her head and told him everything. He listened like he always did. He came back for her.

The next day at graduation…..

Elizabeth stared out at the crowd from the podium on stage, about to give her speech and there he was. Elizabeth finished her speech stepped off the stage and ran straight into his arms, their lips met in a deep soul-searching kiss. Elizabeth knew she belonged with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own sweet valley. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this story. Thanks.

Five years later….

Tom Watts could feel his beautiful wife admiring him with her warm loving gaze.

"Hi honey" Tom murmured, leaning closer and pressing his lips to hers in a lingering kiss.

Elizabeth smiled; her life turned out better than ever because she belonged with Tom. Elizabeth had finally forgiven her sister but was insisting on not going to her wedding even after the pressure coming from her parents and her brother Steven. Elizabeth stroked her belly tenderly; she was three months pregnant with a little boy. Tom always kept a close eye on her.

"Did I wake you?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"No, I was just dozing, are you okay?" Tom answered, concernedly. "You know what the doctor said about your blood pressure Liz". Elizabeth nodded, smiling.

"Of course, I do, I'm fine" Elizabeth reassured him. Elizabeth brushed a tender kiss on her husband's lips and slid out of bed. Elizabeth picked up her bathrobe and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Elizabeth always enjoyed looking out the window in the kitchen, that room faced the ocean.

Tom and Elizabeth brought a home just after they married two years ago. It was a split-level home right near the beach, lovely ocean views and a big backyard.

Elizabeth felt the baby kick and rested her hand on the spot on her belly.

Tom came up and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth was due in March, Jessica and Todd were getting married in October.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay, you are really quiet" Tom pressed, concerned. Tom brushed a kiss on her cheek. He placed his hand over hers where it sat on her belly. Elizabeth swapped it so Tom had his hand directly on her belly.

"I'm fine, he was moving" Elizabeth explained.

"I take it it's getting squashy in there?" Tom asked. Elizabeth nodded, sighing.

"Looks like I might be getting bigger soon" Elizabeth told him.

"Honey, you will always be beautiful to me" Tom said tenderly. Elizabeth turned around in his arms and they kissed lingeringly.

Jessica Wakefield sat on the couch with the wedding guest list and table plan in the townhouse she moved in with Todd.

She sighed, really wishing Elizabeth would re-consider and attend her wedding. Todd arrived home and came up to sit with her. He brushed a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you okay" You've been sitting with that list for hours. I know I have plenty of family coming but I didn't think it would be that complicated" Todd teased, giving her a lopsided grin Jessica usually melted under but not this time.

Jessica threw the guest list at him.

"Who's not on it Todd!" Jessica cried. Jessica stood up and went into the kitchen. Todd glanced down at the list.

**Elizabeth and Tom Watts- Declined**

Todd sighed, not that he wasn't relieved that his ex wasn't attending the wedding, but this was different. Jessica was really upset that Elizabeth wasn't coming.

By their wedding, Elizabeth would be in her second trimester of her pregnancy and would still be healthy enough to go unless the doctor put her on bed rest.


End file.
